1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape winding method and apparatus for use in a fabrication process of a video cassette tape for VHS system, beta format system or mm system, or an audio cassette tape. This invention particularly relates to a magnetic tape winding method and apparatus for use in a winding process for winding a magnetic tape of a predetermined length from a continuous magnetic tape roll to a small wind-up frame such as a reel, and processing the small wind-up frame so that it may be incorporated into a cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cassette tape fabrication processes, a magnetic tape winding process has heretofore been conducted generally as described below. A magnetic tape of a predetermined length is wound around a small wind-up frame from a continuous length magnetic tape feed roll, and the magnetic tape is cut and separated from the continuous length magnetic tape feed roll. The cut end of the magnetic tape is made to abut against one end of a leader tape having the other end engaged with a different small wind-up frame, and the two end portions are joined with each other by a joining tape. Then, the magnetic tape is rewound to the small wind-up frame around which the magnetic tape was wound, thereby eliminating the slack of the tape between the two small wind-up frames. The winding process is finished in this manner, and the two small wind-up frames and the magnetic tape wound around one of the two small wind-up frames are maintained in this condition and sent to the next process, i.e. the process for insertion of the tape to a cassette.
In the aforesaid winding process, in order to eliminate the slack of the tape between the two small wind-up frames, the magnetic tape is rewound around the small wind-up frame around which the magnetic tape was wound. At this time, the joining tape which joins the magnetic tape with the leader tape is wound around the small wind-up frame together with the magnetic tape. The joining tape is secured by adhesion to a rear surface of the magnetic tape opposite to the surface coming into contact with a head of a video tape recorder (VTR) or the like. Therefore, when the joining tape is wound around the small wind-up frame, the joining tape overlaps the magnetic tape surface at the outermost circumference of the magnetic tape roll wound around the small wind-up frame.
In this case, an adhesive of the joining tape spreading out of the peripheral portions of the joining tape sticks to the magnetic tape surface at the outermost circumference of the magnetic tape roll. Therefore, when the magnetic tape roll is incorporated into the cassette and the cassette is operated in the VTR or the like, tape drop out arises. Further, the magnetic tape surface stained with the adhesive contacts the head, and stains and clogs the head, thereby adversely affecting the quality of recording and/or reproducing. Particularly, since the magnetic tape surface stained with the adhesive is positioned near the leader tape, drop out arises at the starting section of cassette operation, and the value of the cassette as a commercial article is degraded.